


Post-graduation

by rarepairqueen



Series: The Alpha/Omega AU [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairqueen/pseuds/rarepairqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aka: I promised some readers that I'd write a KagaKuro scene to go along with my main fic 'Sharing is Caring!'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post-graduation

**Author's Note:**

> So people asked, I vaguely promised, and here it is.
> 
> It's not a sidefic like some of you would've wanted but my currently sick state did manage to come up with a small piece of smut for you!
> 
> There might be more additions to this "series" but I'm not promising anything.
> 
> A/N: Also yes there is a slight...uh mismatch between the events in this oneshot and the epilogue of SiC. I am aware of it but I'm unsure how to go about fixing it right now.

 

As if the spring heatwave wasn't already bad enough for Kuroko, his heat just _had_ to arrive whilst Kagami was at work. The humidity was killing him already before the familiar shakes and sweats started, he first thought that maybe he was having heatstroke but then the burning started.

"T-Taiga..." He breathed into the phone, Kagami had another two hours left on his shift but Kuroko only ever called him in an emergency so he had picked up so see what the matter was.

"What's wrong?"

"I need you." He was led on their bed staring at the ceiling, Nigou was at Izuki's apartment so the former shadow of Seirin was alone. He had done away with his clothes, hastily stripping them off in a vague attempt to cool down but his body still felt like it was in fire.

"Is it that bad?" Kagami couldn't really just skip out on his shift because of an omega problem, his boss took a very dim view of it.

"...it's just started." Kuroko told him. "I don't know how bad it'll get."

Kagami sighed heavily. "Taken a cold shower?"

"Not yet...can you come home please?"

"You know I can't babe. I'll see if I can pull some strings...I'll still be a while though--"

Kuroko tuned out of the rest of Kagami's sentence, his hand had moved of its own accord to his cock and was loosely jerking himself off. It wasn't going to help in the slightest as he needed satisfaction from his alpha in a very different place, but it did give him something to focus on.

"--I'll be back as soon as possible. Take a cold shower and..." He paused for a few seconds. "...you're touching yourself aren't you Tetsuya?"

"...yes..."

Kagami cleared his throat on the other end of the line. "...fuck it. I'll be back in ten minutes."

Kuroko let a small laugh escape him. "Can't wait Taiga."

The call went dead. Kuroko groaned as he felt the heaviness in the air, ten minutes, he could last _ten_ minutes. As much as his trembling body would allow, he rolled over and propped himself up on his elbows. The need for lube was non-existent as he pressed a finger inside himself, his heats had been getting more and more intense as his body fully matured. The natural calling to have Kagami knot inside him was getting too great to ignore anymore.

Even in his current lustful haze, he was very aware that Kagami was interested in starting a family, it had hardly escaped his attention how his alpha watched him when he looked after Koichi. He hadn't been against the idea but whilst they had both been in high school still it was a moot point, Izuki would've lectured them until Koichi's sixteenth birthday if they had done it before now. However, it was two months after graduation and they were both more than settled into Kagami's apartment, if he believed in fate like Midorima did then he would've declared that this early heat was a sign.

He had worked two fingers into himself when Kagami loudly entered the apartment.

"Fucking hell I can smell your scent from--" Kagami trailed off when he walked into the bedroom and took in the sight before him; Kuroko's flushed face pressed against the bedsheets as two of his fingers pressed in and out of his soaking asshole, the sweat beading on his pale skin, the dampness in his hair, the lidded blue eyes regarding him in the doorway.

"...y-you're home." Kuroko breathed, withdrawing his fingers slowly. "Taiga...I-I need you."

Kagami nodded, his alpha side had been stirring since he got the phone call and now it only needed to hear the low moan from Kuroko to fully reveal itself. He gently rolled his boyfriend onto his back and started peppering his cheek with kisses whilst he kept his instincts at bay for a few more precious moments. He stripped his shirt off and was just reaching into the bedside drawer for a condom when Kuroko caught his hand.

"No." The shadow breathed, linking their fingers together.

"But babe what if I--"

"I want to." He stated, looking up at Kagami's dark eyes, there was a carnal desire in them but there was also a softer glimmer pooling alongside it.

Kagami clung to the last shred of his sanity as he tried to figure out what Kuroko was saying. "You...you want us to have a-a baby?"

Kuroko nodded, his clean hand tugging Kagami into a heated kiss. The alpha was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that Kuroko was asking him to get him pregnant during his heat. He broke away from the kiss and gave him a more concerned look.

"Promise me that this isn't just a heat thing Tetsuya." He uttered. "That you're serious."

"It's what these heats are for isn't it?"

"Promise me."

They regarded each other for a few seconds before Kuroko replied shakily. "I promise Taiga."

Kagami closed the gap between them, a gentle kiss at first but quickly turning rougher. His hands trailed down Kuroko's chest, toying with his nipples briefly as he pressed himself against Kuroko's naked body, the friction granted by his pants making the smaller boy gasp. His lips grazed Kuroko's neck, the mark from several heats ago that claimed the shadow as his was dark against his pale skin.

"...p-please Taiga." Kuroko sighed, arching his back to press his chest against the other, his fingers threading through his lover's red hair.

"Tetsuya." Kagami breathed, kissing his jawline.

"I-I need..."

"You need what?" He smirked, he didn't usually toy with Kuroko that much during his heats but he still loved to hear his lover say what he was really thinking.

"I need you...to f-fill me." Kuroko sighed, if his face hadn't already been red from the heat, then he would've blushed heavily from the words that just slipped from him.

"Fuck, I love it when you talk like this."

"I-I don't."

Kagami hummed, biting on Kuroko's neck as he pressed himself against his lover. A gasp left the smaller boy as he felt Kagami's erection through his pants, so close yet so far. His hands left Kagami's hair, digging his fingernails into the sculpted shoulders and drawing a hiss from the alpha. Their breathing was heavy, sweat was collecting on Kagami's back and he hadn't even done anything yet.

"God I love you so much Tetsuya." Kagami hummed, pulling away from Kuroko so he could undo and take off his pants, Kuroko bit on his lip as he watched Kagami's fingers slip under the waistband of his boxers. "You're panting pretty hard." Kagami remarked, gaze fixing on Kuroko as he teasingly stroked himself in his boxers.

"Taiga..." Kuroko sighed, propping himself up on his elbows.

"I know you want it." Kagami hummed. "I just enjoy seeing you so flustered and needy."

Kuroko whimpered slightly, watching as Kagami slowly tugged his underwear down, releasing his cock. Kagami smirked as he wrapped his fingers around it and repositioned himself over Kuroko, he gently rubbed his cock against Kuroko's, enjoying the small moans that fell from the other's lips.

"You want me to fill you yeah? To fuck you like the horny omega you are?" He whispered, licking the shell of Kuroko's ear as he felt his hand become sticky with precum from both of them.

He caught Kuroko's lips in a heated kiss, using his tongue to fuck Kuroko's mouth as he rolled his hips forward. The shadow's fingers raked down Kagami's back, moaning and whimpering into his mouth as the overwhelming want and need to have Kagami inside him started biting back.

"Fuck me Taiga." Kuroko snapped, pulling away from Kagami's lips long enough to growl at him.

"Are you ordering me around now?" Kagami replied, harshly biting on Kuroko's lip. His hand left his cock and dipped between Kuroko's legs, a finger slipping inside Kuroko's ass with ease. "Your body is so greedy Tetsuya...already wanting two of my fingers."

Kuroko whined as the second finger slipped in without resistance, Kagami's fingers were a lot bigger than his own but his body was indeed very greedy when it came to heats. Kagami thrusted his fingers in and out, curling them occasionally and drawing loud moans from Kuroko. He watched intently as Kuroko's back arched with each thrust, his eyes were lidded and cheeks flushed a deep pink as he trembled from all the sensations.

"You're so beautiful..." Kagami breathed, his alpha side faltering slightly as he stilled his fingers inside Kuroko. 

"Taiga..." Kuroko pined, rocking his hips and drawing Kagami back to the task at hand.

"Of course babe." He kissed Kuroko's neck again as he withdrew his fingers, stroking his dick as he mentally prepared himself for what he was about to do. "...are you still sure you want to do this?" He asked, cradling Kuroko's cheek with his free hand.

"Y-Yes..." Kuroko breathed, offering a faint smile.

Kagami blinked slowly, pressing his forehead against Kuroko's as he lined himself up. "Okay then."

He pressed in slowly, watching as Kuroko's mouth opened in a silent gasp. It wasn't as if this was the first time they were having sex, but it was far from just mindless fucking. He rocked his hips slowly once he was deep enough, Kuroko wrapped his legs around Kagami's waist to pull him closer and deeper.

"F-Fuck Tetsuya..." Kagami exhaled, not quite anticipating the sudden tightness.

"Faster."

Kagami didn't need to be told twice. He snapped his hips forward before starting a quicker pace, he steadied himself with a hand either side of Kuroko's head, leaning down and sloppily kissing him as he thrusted in and out. The sound of skin slapping against skin accompanied Kuroko's moans and pants, Kagami grunted each time he pressed a little deeper, slowing his pace slightly to focus more on finding Kuroko's sweet spot.

"T-Taiga--" Kuroko gasped, fingers digging in Kagami's shoulders. Kagami hissed slightly, angling his thrust slightly and hitting the bundle of nerves that had Kuroko nearly screaming his name.

He slowed his pace a little more, dragging his cock all the way out of Kuroko before slamming back in and nailing his prostate directly. Kuroko's back arched as he came in thick ribbons over his chest, trembling and gasping as Kagami's alpha side bit back and started getting rougher with the shadow.

"God you're so tight." Kagami growled, Kuroko's body clenching around him as he continued to roughly pressed into him.

"Please Taiga..." Kuroko whimpered, still in his orgasm haze. "Please fill me...please...I want to be filled with your cum."

Kagami chuckled to himself, hearing Kuroko begging like that only bought him closer. He grunted and growled as the slick sounds increased, precum dripping from Kuroko's asshole as he withdrew his dick again and fully buried himself inside with a low moan. Kuroko whimpered loudly as he felt Kagami's cock fill out and knot inside him.

It was uncomfortable to say the least.

As he panted, Kagami kissed Kuroko's cheek, gently trailing a hand over his inner thigh in an effort to ease some of the discomfort. Kuroko offered a shaky smile as Kagami nuzzled his neck.

"We're gonna have such a beautiful baby." Kagami whispered.

"I know." Kuroko exhaled, the blissful state leaving him as he became all too aware of the fact Kagami was knotted inside him.

"Does it hurt?" Kagami asked, brushing Kuroko's damp hair away from his eyes.

"A little..."

Kagami grunted, slowly rolling to the side, tenderly wrapping Kuroko's leg around his waist as they lay facing each other. Kuroko winced slightly at all the movement but once he was settled, he relaxed a little bit.

"Rest if you can." Kagami murmured, kissing his forehead. "I'll take care of you."

Kuroko nodded, burying his face in the crook of Kagami's neck, his breathing was laboured as his heat fizzled out. Kagami wrapped an arm around him and ruffled his hair.

"I love you Taiga."

"I love you too Tetsuya."

The shadow sighed heavily, he felt uncomfortable but it was a small price to pay for what would hopefully result in the becoming parents. He smiled as Kagami continued to slowly kiss his forehead and cheeks, cradling his face and holding him close. Even with the discomfort, Kuroko began to fall asleep slowly, exhaustion taking over. Kagami hummed as he slowly stroked Kuroko's back, feeling his heartbeat slow as he drifted off to sleep.

"I love you so much..." Kagami breathed, accepting the fact he had to stay awake for a while longer until he could properly clean them both up.


End file.
